Tensión, agobio, pero al fin y al cabo, felicidad
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Sora y Tai salen juntos, aún así, Matt la ama, pero que pasaría si el la deja para otra chica? Que hará Matt? De donde sacó Sora su gorro con tirantes? Quien le regaló a Matt su preciada armónica? Sorato


1ª parte:  
  
1.1.1 Versión de Sora:  
  
Hola, me llamo Sora Takenouchi y tengo 14 años. Vivo en Odaiba y soy muy feliz viviendo con mi madre.  
  
"Hola Sora" me saludó Yamato Ishida apartando un poco la mirada.  
  
"Hola Mr.Sueñodetodaslaschicas" le saludé yo con una risita. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos y el mas popular de toda la escuela. Es rubio, de ojos azules, y, cantante de rock.. Es decir, el sueño de toda mujer, menos el mío, yo estoy saliendo con Taichi Yagami.  
  
"Hola Sora, hola Matt" nos dijo Taichi, normalmente llamado Tai que estaba detrás mío. Él juega al fútbol, es el capitán del equipo. Él es moreno, ojos y pelo castaños, aunque de pelo nada, melenaza! "He de decirte algo muy importante, detrás del colegio al terminar las clases, vale?" dijo dirigiéndose a mi.  
  
"Sí, bueno, Matt y Tai me toca clase de Historia, byebye" le di un beso en la mejilla a Tai y me fui.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Ayer estuve toda la noche pensando en ella, su sonrisa, su ternura, la amaba, amaba a Sora Takenouchi a pesar de saber que ella amaba a Tai, mi mejor amigo.  
  
"Hola Sora" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento, notaba como me sonrojaba, aunque ella no daba muestras de haberlo notado.  
  
"Hola Mr.Sueñodetodaslaschicas" me dijo ella, no se si ese tono era sarcástico o solo me hacia un broma, de todos modos me dolió.  
  
Taichi Yagami, estaba detrás de nosotros. Nos saludó y quedó con Sora detrás de la escuela al terminar las clases.  
  
Ya me hacia una idea. Un día vi a esos dos detrás de la escuela besándose, salí corriendo, estaba muy herido.  
  
"Si, bueno, Matt y Tai me toca clase de Historia, byebye" eso dijo, y, antes de irse, besó a Tai en la mejilla.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Sora y Matt son mis mejores amigos y vamos en la misma clase, 2º de secundaria aula 2.  
  
Sora y salíamos juntos des de que conocimos a los nuevos niños elegidos, prometimos ser sinceros y todo eso, pero desde entonces me siento algo incómodo cuando me besa o estoy con ella. Un día que Sora y yo nos besábamos a escondidas, Matt nos vio y salió corriendo, noté en sus ojos dolor y confusión.  
  
Decidí que tenía que romper con ella, además, la estaba engañando, yo quería a otra chica. No me gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole, por eso me dije: 'se lo diré!'  
  
Me los encontré hablando, les saludé y todo eso y le pedí que viniera detrás de la escuela al terminar las clases. Se tenía que ir y me dio un beso, no me sentí bien, al contrario, estaba cada vez peor. Notaba lo mismo en la mirada de Matt.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Acabaron las clases, por fin! Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de ver a Tai, puede que quiera verme por la misma razón que el otro día, aquel tan apasionado, el mejor día de mi vida. De momento, supongo que lo será el día de mi matrimonio, si es que esto sucede.  
  
Al salir me crucé con Matt, pero estaba, no sé, como deprimido.  
  
"Hola Sora, vas a ir con Tai, verdad?"  
  
"Sí, estoy muerta de nervios" dije entre risitas y sonrojada, me sentía como un estúpida.  
  
Sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa real, si no que fue una sonrisa forzada.  
  
"Que pasa Matt? No estás como siempre, en realidad te noto deprimido des de la semana pasada."  
  
"No me pasa nada" Se apresuró a decir. "Bueno, adiós" Y se fue corriendo  
  
Me sentía inquieta.  
  
"Sora..." oí decir a Tai, estaba sombrio. "Vamos"  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Durante las clases no podía parar de pensar, 'Porque Sora, porque?' Sin darme cuenta, eso hacía que se notara más mi depresión y cada vez estaba más agobiado.  
  
Cuando acabaron las clases, me dirigía a casa y me encontré con ella.  
  
Le pregunté si iba a ver a Tai, la respuesta, claro, era afirmativa, eso hizo que me hundiera aún más, incluso peor que cuando estuve en el mundo digimon. Intenté forzarme en pretender ser normal, pero se dio cuenta de que toda la semana estuve mal. Le dije que no, que no era nada importante y me marché corriendo. Me subí a un árbol, que, sin darme cuenta estaba detrás del colegio, pero entonces ya era muy tarde.  
  
Me acordé de las últimas palabras de Gabumon. 'Debes ser más abierto con todos, pero sobretodo contigo mismo'.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Argh! Que me estaba pasando, me odiaba a mi mismo: a quién amaba a Sora o a aquella? Solo había un modo de descubrirlo, si me daba cuenta que en realidad amaba a Sora, volvería con ella, no creía que hubiera la posibilidad que nadie estuviera enamorado de ella. Pero, y Matt? Bah! No creo, se debería dar cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad. `_´  
  
Otra vez les vi hablar, esta vez sí, me di cuenta de lo deprimido que estaba Matt.  
  
Cuando se fue pensé: 'bien, confiésate Tai'  
  
  
  
2ª PARTE  
  
  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Cuando me di cuento ya era muy tarde, estaba llorando. El motivo, sencillo:  
  
"Escucha Sora, tenemos que romper"  
  
"Que? Por que? Yo te quiero!"  
  
"Pero yo amo a... Miriko, tu ni siquiera te puedes comparar a ella. Ella es guapa, femenina, no una 'marimacho' como tú." Dijo muy fríamente  
  
No podía creerlo, no me quería, me odiaba.  
  
"Eres un idiota!!!" y me fui corriendo. Noté que alguien nos miraba, era una mirada de horror, ésta persona se fue corriendo, era Matt.  
  
Me fui corriendo hacia cualquier sitio, en un banco, donde casualmente él, estaba allí.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Estaba encima de un árbol pensando, cuando desperté, era Sora, estaba gritando, de repente supe el porqué, él estaba últimamente muy sombrio, hubo roto con ella. Cuando me enteré del motivo odié a Tai, le insultó, la engañó, y, lo peor de todo, le hizo llorar. Me quedé horrorizado al oír esas palabras, no me lo podía creer. Sora se fue y me vio, estaba horrorizado por lo que pasó, y encima me descubrió. Salí corriendo hacia el parque de la esquina.  
  
Y pareció ser que me seguía.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Después de decírselo se puso a llorar, no tuve más remedio le insulté. Y se fue corriendo. Vi a una extraña figura muy familiar huir, pero eso no me preocupaba, si no que había perdido la amistad de mi mejor 'amiga'.  
  
Después de eso, me sentí fatal y lloré, suerte que no hubo nadie. Recordé lo que me dijo Mimi: 'Aunque no lo parezca ella es muy sensible, cuídala bien, se su amigo y no le falles'.  
  
Me fui a casa y se lo expliqué todo a Kari, mi hermana. Y para el colmo me gritó. 'Eres un ... machista, la chicas como Sora son muy sensibles aunque no lo parezca y encima vas y le dices que les has engañado, que amas a otra chica, eres estúpido o te lo haces?' Me di cuenta de que tenía razón no fui justo, debía pedirle perdón, pero, me escucharía?  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
No estaba nada enfadada con Matt. Todo lo contrario, me fui corriendo hacia él y le abracé muy fuerte sin parar de llorar. Él me devolvió el abrazo. No paré de llorar. Estuvimos en el mismo sitio durante dos horas y media sin movernos, y yo sin parar de llorar. Eran las ocho y media. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia casa.  
  
"Sora! Que pasa cariño? Estás temblando!" lloró mi madre "Yamato! Por dios, porque la llevas tan tarde a casa? No es bueno para ella, que le has hecho, porque le has echo llorar? Eres despreciable!"  
  
"Mamá él ..." intenté decir.  
  
"Tranquila, le echaré fuera de casa" me cortó "FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO"  
  
No tuvo más remedio, se fue, como mucho dijo "Buenas noches Sora, adiós Sra. Takenouchi"  
  
Entonces sí que no podía pasar nada peor, estaba pálido y encima mamá le gritó así. En toda la noche no le pude decir nada, su atenciones médicas hacia mí eran increíblemente estrictas.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Cuando salí corriendo y la vi en el parque me quedé asombrado. Vino a mi llorando y me abrazó, yo le devolví el abrazo. Estuvimos dos horas y media abrazados, ella no podía parar de llorar. Cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, la llevé en brazos hacia su casa. Y para el colmo, la señora Takenouchi estaba enfadadísima conmigo. Reconozco que la llevé muy tarde a su casa. No me encontraba nada bien, me dolía la cabeza, todo. Estaba muy mareado. Solo conseguí decir 'Buenas noches Sora, adiós Sra. Takenouchi' y me fui. Me encontré a Joe por el camino y me saludó 'Hola Matt, que haces en estas horas?' Y no recuerdo nada más. Me desperté en casa, eso sí.  
  
Versión de Joe:  
  
Salí de la academia muy tarde, eran ya las nueve menos cuarto, estaba oscuro a pesar de ser marzo. Ese día tuve que estudiar química, primeros auxilios, biología, ciencias, ect. Estaba agotado a pasar que tuve que recurrir a ayudar a Matt.  
  
Le encontré en la calle. Le saludé y me di cuenta que estaba muy pálido, parecía muy agobiado. Y de repente se desmayó.  
  
Le ayudé en todo lo que pude y puse en práctica los primeros auxilios que aprendí, llamar a alguien. [ Hey! Al fin y al cabo es Joe ^_^ ]  
  
Por suerte el primero que vino a ayudarnos era, el padre de Matt que pasaba por ahí en coche.  
  
"Sr. Ishida, a Matt le está ocurriendo algo"  
  
"Matt! Que te pasa?"  
  
Le subimos al coche y lo llevamos a su casa.  
  
  
  
3ª parte  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Al día siguiente estuve mejor, por lo tanto me fui al colegio pero mamá me dijo: 'Si ese Ishida te vuelve a molestar me lo cargaré' Ya no aguanté más.  
  
"Mamá, fue Tai quien me hizo llorar, él solo intentó ayudarme"  
  
"Oh!, Porque no me lo dijiste?"  
  
"Lo intenté"  
  
"Pídele disculpas de mi parte, vale cariño? Y en cuanto a Yagami..."  
  
"Me voy"  
  
No le vi en ninguna parte. Los de su grupo musical, tampoco, nadie. Me empecé a preocupar, se le veía tan pálido y cansado..., me sentía muy mal.  
  
Taichi intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo le esquivaba, no tenía otra opción. Ya estaba bastante preocupada, y no le perdonaría jamás.  
  
Por la tarde le llamé.  
  
"Casa de los Ishida, quien es?" contestó el padre  
  
"Soy Sora Takenouchi, podría hablar con Matt?"  
  
"Sora, um, no, está en su habitación con una fiebre bastante alta y no quiere hablar con nadie, está muy raro"  
  
"OH NO!, todo fue por mi culpa, yo... yo..." empecé a llorar  
  
"Tranquila Sora, él estará bien, pero puedes pasarte por aquí? Puede que tú si puedas hablar con él, vale?"  
  
"Sí... Adiós Sr. Ishida"  
  
"Adiós querida Sora"  
  
Me fui hacia su casa (diciendo antes a mamá que seguramente llegaría tarde y que me llevaba mi móvil) y llamé al timbre.  
  
Versión del Sr. Ishida:  
  
Estaba muy preocupado por Matt, era tan cerrado, podría ser que estuviera en un estado de estrés? No lo sabía. Intenté hablar con él pero me dijo que me fuera porfavor.  
  
De repente oí al teléfono sonar. Era Sora Takenouchi, la mejor amiga de mi hijo. Estaba súper-preocupada.  
  
Se puso a llorar diciendo que era culpa suya, y yo le traté de animar diciendo que no se preocupara, y que viniera. De alguna manera sabía que ella le podría ayudar muchísimo más que yo.  
  
Oí la puerta sonar y entró con una expresión de cara preocupada.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Me desperté en mi habitación bastante aturdido, 'que ha pasado?'  
  
Oía la voz de mi padre que me preguntaba si estaba bien, si quería hablar de ello.  
  
"No gracias papá, porfavor vete, quiero pensar"  
  
Me encontraba normal pero aún notaba un poco la fiebre, y sin ganas de hacer nada. Oí el timbre del teléfono. Era Sora, se lo oí decir a mi padre. Él dijo que viniera para hablar conmigo pero yo no tenia ninguna gana de hablar con nadie, excepto por ella, no sabía el motivo. Cuando llegó yo estaba estirado en la cama muy confuso. 'Quién sabe, puede que sí que me pueda ayudar' pensé. Pero, 'como?'  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Hablé con su padre y le expliqué todo la ocurrido, lloré, intenté no hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo.  
  
"Tranquila Sora" me dio un pequeño abrazo "Estoy seguro que Matt perdonará a tu madre, ella no lo sabía, y es posible que estuviera en un estado es estrés, con la banda musical, los estudios, sus amigos, el mundo digital, y, pensando en su amor..."  
  
Me quedé parada al oír eso, a Matt le gustaba alguien, y, ese alguien no era yo. Quién podía enamorarse de mi? Tai era un imbécil, se enamoraba de cualquiera, pero al fin y al cabo un verdadero amigo de la infancia.  
  
Y Matt, solo era un amigo, mi mejor amigo, alguien con quién siempre podía confiar.  
  
Oímos llamar a la puerta, era T.k., el hermano pequeño de Matt.  
  
"Papá, dónde está Matt?, he oído que estaba muy enfermo, cómo esta?" Preguntó su hermano, estaba muy preocupado.  
  
"Está bien, hijo, está descansando en su habitación" le intentó calmar su padre  
  
"Creo que solo necesita pensar, le conozco muy bien, él es cerrado con la gente, es muy solitario, T.k." le dije yo  
  
"Sora!" y me abrazó  
  
"Eh! Que no estoy muerto" dijo alguien y se echó a reír . Era Matt que salió riendo de su habitación.  
  
"Matt, te encuentras bien?" pregunté yo  
  
"Muy bien, solo quería pensar un poco, puede que solo necesitara un descanso, estaba muy agobiado"  
  
"Quería pedirte disculpas sobre..."  
  
"No pasa nada, lo entiendo" me cortó  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Después de un rato, me sentía mejor. Solo necesitaba un pequeño descanso.  
  
Oí a Sora llorar, cosa que no me gustó en absoluto.  
  
Mi padre le hacia muchas preguntas, las estaba escuchando, reiría si no fuera porque mi padre estaba tremendamente preocupado por mi.  
  
Como si estuviera muerto!  
  
Oí el timbre sonar, era mi hermano T.k.  
  
'Vaya, sí que se preocupan' pensé.  
  
Sora dijo algo que me dejó sin respiración, ella se preocupaba por mi, me entendía perfectamente. Ya no aguanté más:  
  
"Eh! Que no estoy muerto" dije riendo mientras salía de la habitación, vestía unos tejanos y una camiseta blanca.  
  
Sora se disculpó, pero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase la perdoné.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Me enteré de que Matt no fue al instituto, y pregunté a secretaria. Me dijeron que estaba muy enfermo y que no vino.  
  
Me fui corriendo a su casa.  
  
Pregunté por él a papa, Sora también estaba. Ella me dijo algo y yo le abracé, estaba muy preocupado.  
  
Cuando salió de su habitación me quedé aliviado, un poco avergonzado, eso sí. Había montado un drama y estaba perfectamente. Que tonto me sentí!  
  
  
  
4a parte.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Me sentí muy aliviada al ver a Matt perfectamente bien.  
  
"Bien, me voy a casa, hoy he de ducharme" dije yo  
  
"Te acompaño, quiero dar una vuelta, de acuerdo papá?"  
  
"Sí, claro hijo, pero no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos"  
  
"Vamos Sora?" me preguntó  
  
"Claro!"  
  
"Papá, yo también me marcho, mamá estará preocupada he venido con la bici, adiós"  
  
"Adiós T.k." Respondimos a coro Matt, su padre y yo.  
  
Ir con Matt a casa, solos,...  
  
Que demonios! No estoy enamorada de él, es solo un amigo, no me enamoro del primero que veo, no soy de esas chicas! Pero es que él. nada de él!, es mi amigo y punto.  
  
Así me estaba peleando con mi mente, me sentía una verdadera estúpida.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Les miré a todos y se les veía muy felices, 'como si hubiera resucitado'. Sora dijo que se marchaba pero yo quería hablar con ella sobre una cosa muy importante y dije que la acompañaba, además quería respirar aire fresco.  
  
T.k. también se iba.  
  
Ir con Sora, solos...  
  
Que demonios! No estoy enamorado de ella, es solo una amiga, no me enamoro de la primera chica que veo, no soy de esos chicos! Pero es que ella. nada de ella!, es mi amiga y punto.  
  
Así me estaba peleando con mi conciencia, me sentía un verdadero estúpido.  
  
Versión de la autora:  
  
Matt estaba andando con ella hacia su casa y le pidió:  
  
"Sora, quiero hablar contigo, nos sentamos ahí?" señaló el banco del día anterior.  
  
"Sí..." estaba algo deprimida.  
  
"Oye Sora, como estás?"  
  
"Por lo de Tai?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Como debería estar, hoy quería hablar conmigo pero no puedo ni mirarle a la cara" empezaron a resbalarle una lágrimas de dolor "Yo... Yo... le quería tanto... y... no fue sincero... conmigo, es... un idiota.." Y empezó a llorar como nunca "Me duele tanto!"  
  
"Lo siento mucho"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Siento hacerte llorar, no me gusta verte así."  
  
"Eres tan dulce..., tú eres el amigo que siempre quise tener, no como Tai, él es buena persona pero me traicionó después de prometerme ser sincero, no puedo perdonarle, me estuvo buscando en clase, pero para que? Para herirme más, y más y más, para hacerme saber que por ser una chica soy inferior a él?"  
  
"Pero Sora, y si solo quiere pedirte perdón? Tú eres una amiga de verdad y siempre estás cuando te necesitan, y se ha dado cuanta de lo mucho que le importas? Tai es muy buena persona, tu misma lo has dicho, porque no le das una oportunidad?"  
  
Se sorprendió cuando lo dijo, él, que la amaba como a nadie, le dijo que volviera a ser su amiga.  
  
"Tienes razón muchas gracias" Le dio un beso en la mejilla y él en su frente.  
  
Casualmente Tai pasaba por ahí, cuando la vio, fue corriendo hacia ella.  
  
"Sora, Sora, has de perdonarme, eres muy importante para mi, no quisiera perder para en el mundo tu amistad, te quiero Sora! Vuelve conmigo! No sé que haría sin ti. Siento haberme comportado como un idiota! Kari me abrió los ojos, TE QUIERO!" dijo Tai con tanto sentimiento que hasta lloró.  
  
Eso pareció conquistar de nuevo el corazón de Sora que también lloró y se abrazaron.  
  
Matt forzó una sonrisa, pero en su interior estaba destrozado. Pero una parte de él, bien, ella volvía a sonreír.  
  
Tai la acompañó a casa pero cuando se disponían a irse oyeron la música de la armónica de Matt que la estaba tocando. Sora se sorprendió, aparte de pesar que ahora no la tocaba más, solo la tocaba cuando le inquietaba algo o estaba triste.  
  
'Matt, que te pasa?' pensó la joven.  
  
5ª parte  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Me sorprendió mucho la actitud de Matt cuando nos fuimos, porque estaba tocando su armónica, parece una tontería pero, me sorprendió.  
  
En el mundo digital, cuando aún éramos los niños elegidos, siempre que tocaba su armónica era porque algo no iba demasiado bien. Cuando la tocó por primera vez, fue cuando Gabumon tuvo que digi-evolucionar a Garurumon para salvarle en manos de Seadramon, ese día, el primero, lo tocó porque Tai le hizo decir el motivo por cual su hermano y él no tenían el mismo apellido. En cambio la última vez fue cuando él y Gabumon se despidieron, yo les podía oír. De todas esas veces siempre pasaba alguna cosa que no era del todo buena.  
  
Estuve todo el camino pensando en ello.  
  
"Sora, que te pasa? Estás muy callada, no me quieres?" me preguntó Tai con un poco de angustia y preocupación "Yo, te quiero mucho, lo sabes..."  
  
"Sí, lo sé, lo siento, siento haberte llamado idiota, te quiero mucho también" porque notaba mi voz tan 'rara'? no parecía auténtica "Te quiero mucho..."  
  
Entonces nos besamos.  
  
Cuando llegué a casa, eran las nueve, por suerte no tenía ningún que-hacer, se lo expliqué todo a mi madre, detalle por detalle. Cuando acabé, su mirada era como desilusionada. Pero no enfadada, pero sí que me dijo: "Querida Sora, la próxima vez, piensa un poco en los sentimientos de los demás, anda, no preguntes y vete a la cama, repasa un poco para el examen de mañana que llevas tantos días estudiando y luego vete a dormir, buenas noches querida" Y me dio un beso, que querría decir con eso? Tendría que ver con Tai o con Matt?  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Me notaba destrozado. 'Estoy loco o que?' Pero sabía que hacía lo correcto, pero, y si no, y si le haría daño otra vez?  
  
Cogí mi 'tesoro' del bolsillo de mi pantalón tejano. Mi armónica, la llevaba conmigo a dónde fuera. Aún me acordaba de dónde la saqué.  
  
Todo empezó cuando tenía unos cinco años y T.k. unos dos, en esos momentos, mis padres no se hubieron separado aún. Yo conocía a una niña de mi edad, pelirroja, de ojos castaños y que siempre llevaba el sombrero raro con dos tirantes que yo le di en el día de su cuarto cumpleaños. Mis padres y su madre se llevaban muy bien, pero por algún motivo, jamás conocí a su padre. Fue cuando cumplí cinco años que vino a mi fiesta y me lo regaló, me dijo 'aprende a tocar, eh? Que me he gastado todos mis ahorros en ti. No nos separaremos nunca y un día nos casaremos' me dijo sonriendo, yo me quedé asombrado y dije 'vale'  
  
Empecé a tocar. Vi como Sora me miraba pero la 'ignoré' no quería que pensara que estaba dolido después de ayudarla, total, ella estaba feliz, y, yo procuraría serlo.  
  
Después de un largo rato paré, el tiempo siempre pasaba rápido cuando estaba tocando porque pensaba en esa niña, dónde se habría metido? Nos tuvimos que separar ya que se mudó a Odaiba, y, cuando yo fui no la vi.  
  
'Oh no! Ya son las diez y media!' me tuve que ir corriendo a casa, mi padre estaba dormido, bien! Un punto a mi favor. Tenía que estudiar para el examen de biología que tenía al día siguiente, sobretodo para no bajar mi media de sobresalientes.  
  
Estuve hasta las tres de la mañana.  
  
  
  
6ª parte:  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro.  
  
Tenía tres años a punto de cumplir cuatro y estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños y vi a un niño de esa misma edad que se acercaba a mi, era algo más alto que yo, rubio y de ojos azules, me resultaba familiar. 'Gracias por venir a mi fiesta Matt' le dije yo 'No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo, te, tu regalo, lo compré con todos mis ahorros, póntelo, vale?' 'Sí'  
  
Ese gorro me era muy familiar y ese chico en la fiesta era Matt, a él no le conocí en el campamento, si no hace diez años. Me mudé y no volví a saber más de él y eso que le tuve al lado todo este tiempo. Des de que conocí a Tai le olvidé, porque pensé que era él.  
  
Más tarde estaba en otra fiesta, tenía unos cuatro años y vi a Matt otra vez, le di una armónica. 'aprende a tocar, eh? Que he gastado todos mis ahorros en ti no nos separaremos nuca y un día nos casaremos' le dije sonrojadísima 'Vale' me prometió.  
  
En otro momento me vi con seis años en un camión que me llevaba a Odaiba y estaba mirando por la ventana diciendo 'Matt, Matt, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo, y un día nos casaremos, vale? Te quiero!!' eso último lo grité 'Vale, estaremos juntos ahora y siempre, y siempre que toque la armónica pensaré en ti!' 'Y yo cuando me ponga el gorro'  
  
Luego me desperté.  
  
"Matt, conque tu..." eran las tres de la mañana, pero no me importó "Mamá, mamá!"  
  
"Que pasa cariño?" me preguntó sobresaltada  
  
"Matt era, era ese chico que me regaló mi primer gorro, verdad?"  
  
"Sí, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta no quería decírtelo porque quería que lo descubrieras tú misma" y me abrazó  
  
Versión de la autora:  
  
[ a partir de ahora voy a escribirlo todo así, me estoy cansando un poco, lo siento... :-P]  
  
Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Sora fue buscar a Matt en su casa. Él se sorprendió mucho. Pero Sora fue en seguida al grano.  
  
"Tu recuerdas a una niña que en su cuarto aniversario le regalaste un gorro con tirantes y en tu quinto aniversario te regaló una armónica?"  
  
"Si, la conoces? Se fue y a partir de entonces no he vuelto a saber de ella."  
  
"Te acuerdas de vuestra promesa?, piensas a menudo en ella?" le preguntó la chica llena de inquietud.  
  
"Claro, y me encantaría cumplirla, pienso siempre cuando toco la armónica, la conoces?, y a que viene ese tema ahora?" le preguntó muy extrañado  
  
Se quedó parada, 'de verdad quería cumplir esa promesa? Pero, él no sabia que era ella, si lo supiera, pensaría así?'  
  
"Que pasa Sora?"  
  
"Si tuviera el aspecto que tuviera, le seguirías queriendo?"  
  
"Si sigue siendo tan buena chica, claro que sí!"  
  
"MATT!, SORA!" gritó Tai, se le veía muy animado "Como va?"  
  
"Hey Tai! Has estudiado para el examen de biología?" le preguntó Matt  
  
"Que? EXAMEN? No!" gritó aterrorizado  
  
"Seguirás en tu media de suficientes si sigues así, puede que incluso bajes!" se lamentó Matt.  
  
"Prefiero eso que no ser ni un empollón, ni mucho menos perseguido por chicas como Jun!"  
  
"Ya, bueno... Oye Sora, que te pasa?" le preguntó Matt a la joven confundida  
  
"Si, que pasa mi amor?" Preguntó Tai con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
"He de hablar contigo Tai" le dijo como en sueños "Matt..."  
  
"Tranquila ya me voy" se le veía como bastante mejor, porque sería? 'Normalmente estaba triste y cerrado, claro que me alegro un montón al verle así.' Pensó Sora  
  
"Gracias..." y él se fue.  
  
"Tai, sabes que siempre te pregunté sobre cuando teníamos cuatro años y entonces ni siquiera nos conocíamos" empezó "hoy descubrí quién es ese chico, en mi sueño volví al pasado y, no eras tú, y los sueños tienen un significado...ese chico y yo prometimos amor eterno y que nos casaríamos algún día"  
  
"Que me quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó con una mirada atónita "Le conozco? Quieres cortar?"  
  
"Le conoces, y además dice que aunque hace años que no me reconoce y me dijo que se casaría conmigo si seguía igual, creo que deberíamos dejarlo un tiempo para que me aclare un poco."  
  
"Quién es?"  
  
"Es Yamato Ishida"  
  
"Matt??"  
  
"Sí, fui yo quién le regalé la armónica y si antes llevaba un sombrero con tirantes es porque él me regaló uno, el primer gorro que tuve y todos los demás los quería tener igual o parecido para no olvidarle, lo entiendes?" preguntó ella con una mirada suplicante.  
  
  
  
7ª parte:  
  
"Vale, si te soy sincero creo que lo que siento hacia ti es mas amor fraternal, además me parece que me he enamorado de..." empezó él ruborizado.  
  
"Quién es la afortunada?"  
  
"Lemanededacis" dijo mas rojo todavía.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"La hermana... de Davis"  
  
"Pero si a ella le gusta Matt, aún así la quieres, eso es amor, y que hay de Miriko?"  
  
"Eso era un excusa, si te decía la verdad pensaría que soy un idiota..."  
  
"No lo creo, eres un buen chico. si se lo dices puede que descubras sus sentimientos. Y podemos pedir a Davis que pida su opinión a su hermana sobre ti, vale?"  
  
"Sí" dijo él mucho más animado "Y tu descubre lo de Matt"  
  
Ring, Ring! El teléfono sonaba en casa de los Motomiya.  
  
"Lo cojo yo..." dijo Davis levantándose del sofá. "Casa de los Motomiya, Davis al habla quién es?"  
  
"Hola Davis, soy yo Sora, como va?"  
  
"Bien! Dime, como va con Tai?"  
  
"No te he llamado para eso, hemos cortado, creíamos que era lo mejor, y antes de que lo preguntes no estamos enfadados"  
  
"Pues para que me has llamado?"  
  
"No digas nada a nadie, que opina tu hermana que Tai?"  
  
"Que es buen tipo, guapo, simpático, popular y que le encantaría tener una cita en serio con él."  
  
"En serio?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Davis..."  
  
"Aparte de eso, le oí decir a su amiga que estaba colada por Tai y por Matt, que prefería a Matt porque era guapo, popular, y cantaba 'genial' pero le gustaba más Tai porque era un auténtico macho y también era muy popular, y muy guapo además, que quería salir con Matt porque ella quería ser popular..."  
  
'Como la más plasta de instituto sí que es la mas popular' pensó Sora  
  
"Pero de amor, amaba a Tai, cosa que me gustaba porque tenía entonces más ventaja que T.k. sobre Kari, y yo admiro mucho a Tai..."  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella colgó.  
  
"Tai, eso va genial..."  
  
"En serio?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Esto va súper-genial" dijo sonriente "A por ella, pero no he podido hablar con Matt."  
  
"Lo siento"  
  
"Que más da, mañana será otro día"  
  
"Sí, y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo"  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Eran las ocho de la tarde 'Oh no! Llegaré tarde' y cuando giró la esquina chocó con Matt que se iba a casa después de ensayar con su grupo.  
  
"Sora, donde está el incendio?" se le veía más animado, era porque el examen le resultó muy fácil.  
  
"Matt, lo siento" se disculpó  
  
"Sora, a que venían esas preguntas esta mañana?" más serio  
  
"Pues verás..." pero que le podía decir? 'esa chica era yo' sonaba idiota.  
  
"Dime..."  
  
"En mi cuarto cumpleaños, un chico de mi misma edad, rubio, de ojos azules me regaló un gorro con tirantes"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Y en su quinto aniversario fui yo que le regalé algo, una armónica"  
  
"Entonces tú... pero tú"  
  
"Cuando explotó esa bomba, o más bien dicho, el accidente de los digimon, él se fue a Hokkaido, y yo a Odaiba, no nos volvimos a ver nunca más, y prometimos..."  
  
"Amor eterno"  
  
"Sí, siempre pensé que él era Tai, pero estaba equivocada"  
  
"Sora, me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado, yo, siempre pensaba 'que habrá sido de ella?' Quería cumplir como fuere esa promesa. Me resultabas muy familiar y no me costaba en absoluto entenderte, puede que fuere porque nunca olvidé mis sentimientos hacia ti. Aún así no quería hacerte daño ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca, por eso... me callé"  
  
"Todo este tiempo?"  
  
"Sí, porque amabas y amas a Tai"  
  
"Yo le quiero pero es solo amor fraternal, de hermanos, además, hoy me dijo que en realidad amaba a ..." dudó un poco "a Jun Motomiya"  
  
"A Jun? Se la dejo"  
  
"Se supone que deberías estar enfadado, no? Te ha quitado a una gran fan"  
  
"Quieres venir conmigo al baile de san Valentín?" cambiando de repente de tema.  
  
"Me encantaría"  
  
"Bien gracias! Ah! Y deja Jun en mis manos, vale?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
  
  
8ª parte:  
  
Ring Ring! El teléfono en casa de los Motomiya.  
  
"Lo cojo yo!" dijo Jun "Si? Casa de los Motomiya Jun al habla"  
  
"Jun, soy yo Matt, quería pedirte un favor..."  
  
"Claro Matt, lo que tu digas, iré contigo al baile encantada!"  
  
"No es eso, algo parecido..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Taichi Yagami posiblemente te pida para ir con él en el baile, por favor, irías con él?"  
  
"Claro! Es tan guapo"  
  
"Jeje, irás?" ^_^'  
  
"Sí, es tan guapo, sabes...?"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Le quiero más que a ti, le amo...y..."  
  
"Bien!" eso lo susurró pero ella le oyó [en los dos sentidos]  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Nada, adiós"  
  
"O.P.E.R.A.C.I.O.N.C.I.T.A. todo un éxito!" dijo Matt a Sora que había llamado des de ahí mismo.  
  
"Bien!"  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Sora y Tai estaban hablando, él no sabía nada sobre lo de ella y Matt.  
  
"Ahí está Jun! A por ella!"  
  
"Jun?"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Te gustaría...ir al... baile con...conmigo?"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
"Bien!"  
  
"Pero, no ibas con Sora?"  
  
"No, ella ya tiene pareja"  
  
"Sora, lo conseguí, lo conseguí!"  
  
"Me alegro mucho"  
  
9ª parte:  
  
Ya llegó el día del baile, Matt tenía que ir a buscar a Sora y así hizo. Llamó a la puerta.  
  
"Ya va!" dijo la Sra. Takenouchi "eres el san Valentín que espera mi hija?"  
  
"Sí, supongo..."  
  
"Oh! Yamato, que elegante y ese ramo de flores tan bonito?" dijo señalando el ramo de una docena de rosas rojas que ocultaba.  
  
"Um, está Sora?"  
  
"Casi, ya baja, Sora! Sabes que aquí está el san Valentín mas guapo que he visto esparándote, no?! Baja!"  
  
Al oír ese comentario Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
"Mamá, no seas así!"  
  
"Sora, estás.. estás magnífica!" dijo Matt asombradísimo "Que pasada!"  
  
"En serio?"  
  
Sora llevaba un vestido largo asta los tobillos, la falda blanca, pelo la parte superior azul cielo, como el color del emblema de Matt y el pelo recogido en una diadema. Sus zapatos eran planos y blancos y sus guantes largos y azules. Llevaba una flor en la blusa. Eso sin contar dos cintas plateadas en el pelo que le caían por los hombros.  
  
"Té Sora, es un solo detalle..."  
  
"Son preciosas Matt..."  
  
"No tanto como tú..."  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Venga chicos, este sitio no es nada romántico!" dijo la madre de Sora aplaudiendo.  
  
Y se fueron.  
  
"Escucha Sora, la primera canción he de cantarla yo si no te importa"  
  
"Claro que no!"  
  
"La escribí ayer mismo"  
  
Tai estaba temblando delante de casa de Jun y pasaron quince minutos antes de poder llamar al timbre.  
  
"Hola Tai" saludó Davis "Esperando a Jun?"  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"Ya voy Tai!" gritó Jun desde su habitación  
  
"OH! Eso si que es estar súper, oh dios!"  
  
Jun se lisó el pelo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta bien alta. Levaba una camiseta muy justa y la falda igual. Parecida a la ropa de Mimi, sólo que la falda era más corta aún y de color rojo chillón y la camiseta, también más corta y de color naranja con las mangas largas. Los zapatos eran de tacón alto y verdes. [Os gusta fans de Jun? ^_^']  
  
"Vamos Tai?"  
  
"Si..." estaba magnífica según él.  
  
"Nos veremos en la fiesta Tai" dijo Davis  
  
"Irás?"  
  
"Con Cody, que remedio, Kari va con T.k. y Yolei con Izzy" se explicó Davis  
  
"Entiendo...es muy buena chica, que lo pases bien con tu nuevo romance" dijo "Vamos Jun?"  
  
[En España, Cody es una chica, en serio, yo también me sorprendí]  
  
"Sí, amor mío"  
  
Amor mío, eso le gustó.  
  
10ª parte:  
  
Tai y Jun iban cogidos de la mano, igual que Matt y Sora.  
  
"Matt, Sora! Estamos aquí!" les gritó Tai que estaban en la otra banda de la carretera.  
  
"Hola Tai, hola Jun!" dijeron a la vez esos dos.  
  
Cuando llegaron en el instituto, Matt se fue con su banda pero no sin antes decir:  
  
"Te llevarás una sorpresa" le dijo a Sora.  
  
"Una sorpresa?"  
  
T.k. estaba con Kari, Yolei con Izzy, Tai con Jun, Mimi y Joe, Davis con Cody, y, finalmente, ellos dos. Pero en la primera canción, Sora bailó con su profesor de aritmética. Ken tenía una gripe y no pudo ir.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo  
  
Conocí a la chica  
  
Aquella chica que tu sabes  
  
Aquella que sabes no se acabará  
  
Vuestra amistad  
  
Iba pasando el tiempo  
  
Iba pensando en ella  
  
Yo esperaré  
  
Asta que tu corazón  
  
Se abra a mi de verdad  
  
No sabes cuanto te extrañé  
  
Nuestra joven amistad se incrementó  
  
Asta ser... amor.  
  
Seguiré mis sueños  
  
Asta que se hagan realidad  
  
Que es estar contigo al fin.  
  
Tanto tiempo sin ti,  
  
Creí que me volvería loco  
  
Sin tenerte junto a mí  
  
Nuestra joven amistad incrementó  
  
Asta ser... amor.  
  
'Esa es nuestra situación, Sora, y, espero que acabe como tal' pensaba Matt mientras cantaba. 'Matt, si puede ser, quiero que acabe igual' rezaba Sora.  
  
Cada uno bailaba con su pareja.  
  
Tai estaba muy feliz, él y Jun, por siempre!  
  
Cuando acabó la canción, Matt, delante de todos dijo:  
  
"Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a."  
  
Todas la chicas se miraban unas a otras como diciendo 'me le dedica a mí, porque me quiere, soy la mejor', menos las niñas y chicas elegidas, y Jun, ellas estaban todas enamoradas.  
  
"Te la dedico a ti, Sora Takenouchi, te quiero" después de eso se sintió aliviado, 'ya lo entiendo, el hecho por el que estuviera tan agobiado era porque no le podía decir mis sentimientos, pero, lo conseguí, era eso lo que me mantenía a presión, bien!'  
  
'Que? Matt me está diciendo que me quiere? No es posible, con todas las chicas guapas que están locamente enamoradas de él, por que yo? Yo le quiero pero pensaba que solo lo sentía yo ese sentimiento'  
  
"Yo, también te quiero Matt" dijo levantándose "te quiero mucho"  
  
[No os penséis que esto acaba aquí...^_^]  
  
En el final del baile, en la última canción, en el final.  
  
"Escucha Jun" dijo Tai "quiero que sepas que yo te amo, con todo mi corazón y." pero esas palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso en los labios.  
  
"Un beso vale más que mil palabras para mí, Tai" y otra vez sus labios se unieron en uno solo.  
  
Pero no fue el único beso en el baile.  
  
"Matt, es cierto eso?"  
  
"El que?"  
  
"Es cierto que me quieres?"  
  
"Nunca he estado tan seguro, Sora, te amo, que le puedo hacer?"  
  
"Nada, déjalo tal y como está"  
  
"Sora, te estuve esperando mucho, muchísimo tiempo, quiero cumplir la promesa, mi parte de la promesa, pero el amor es cosa de dos"  
  
"No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, cumpliré mi parte y mucho más"  
  
"Te quiero, Sora, te quiero"  
  
"Matt, yo también te quiero"  
  
Sus labios se juntaron para formar un beso suave y silencioso. El primer beso de Matt con su Sora Takenouchi, el primer beso de Sora con su Yamato Ishida.  
  
  
  
11ª parte.  
  
Después de 24 años...  
  
"Matt, Matt, has visto a nuestra Hanako?"  
  
"No, has visto tú a nuestro Satoshi?"  
  
"Que va! Por que tuvimos que tener estos hijos tan traviesos?"  
  
"No lo sé, no tengo ni idea, solo se que no fue culpa de nadie!"  
  
"Pero fíjate, se parecen mucho a Tai y a Jun!"  
  
"Si, es cierto, dejarlos ahí para nuestra luna de miel les habrá echo algo, no?"  
  
"Sí, pero son los mejores del mundo!"  
  
"Tai y Jun no estaría muy de acuerdo... pero que más da, son los mejores!"  
  
"BUH!" dijeron una niña de 7 años y un niño de 4 a la vez  
  
"Hanna, Satto, donde estabais?" preguntaron los jóvenes padres  
  
"Escondidos" dijeron entre risas  
  
"Os voy a pillar!" les dijo Matt persiguiéndoles por la casa, eran los dos muy felices.  
  
Matt, hubo dejado la banda para estar más tiempo con Sora y ahora era astronauta. Se cambió un poco el look. Levaba el pelo corto y siempre muy bien peinado con corbata y traje menos en casa que llevaba un chándal viejo.  
  
Sora, era la profesora y directora de la escuela de arreglo de flores de su madre, donde encontraba muchos alumnos y alumnas cada día, ya que era paciente con ellos y cariñosa. Sus hijos iban a menudo en las clases. Tenía el pelo que le caía sobre los hombros, sujetado por un clip o una coleta. También era diseñadora de moda.  
  
Sus hijos eran muy parecidos a ellos cuando eran jóvenes. Hanna, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio cortado como su padre cuando tenía su edad, ya que su madre lo quería así, era muy altiva y animada, con un gran sentido del humor, aparte de ser inteligente y buena deportista. 'Tan guapa e inteligente como su padre' pensaba Sora. Satto, en cambio, era también muy parecido a su madre ojos castaños, pelo pelirrojo y por debajo de la oreja. Como su madre, por instrucciones del padre. Él era también listo y según habían visto, buen corredor. 'Igual que su madre, igual de guapo e inteligente' pensaba Matt cuando le veía o jugaba con él.  
  
Los cuatro vivían muy felices en una casita de Odaiba cerca de la escuela.  
  
"Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Jonathan está encerrado en su cuarto leyendo un cuento a su hermana Linda que está enferma!"  
  
"Y?"  
  
"No es un poco raro, quiero decir que no está jugando en la calle con sus amigos, nosotros no éramos así, recuerdas? Éramos más altivos y despreocupados, a que será esto?"  
  
"Bueno, ya sabes que pasaron la semana pasada con Matt y Sora y ellos son así, será eso?"  
  
"Sí, claro, es verdad!"  
  
"Mami, papi, Linda ya está dormida en mi cuarto, puedo hacer algo para ayudaros o puedo ver la tele?" apareció un chico de seis años con el chándal de la escuela, con el pelo castaño y largo con unas gafas de aviador que le dio Davis, su padrino, era un chico inteligente pero no muy paciente. Era altivo, eso si, solo que de manera limitada al ver el comportamiento del padre de sus mejores amigos, Satto y Hanna Ishida. Le encantaban los vídeo-juegos, sobretodo el que le prestó Hanna.  
  
"Mira la tele o ve a jugar con Satto y Hanna" le dijo su padre  
  
"La tele"  
  
Jun y Tai fueron a ver a su hija menor de cuatro años que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de su hermano. Ella tenía también el pelo castaño y corto un poco de punta, un corte parecido al de Jun, su madre, cundo era joven y tenía 14 años solo que algo más corto. Ella era tranquila, pacífica, cariñosa, pero cuando se enfadaba era peor que su madre, incluso una vez pegó a su padre que le regañó severamente después de eso. Pero desde hace unos días era mas buena que nunca al ver el comportamiento de Sora, la madre de sus mejores amigos, Hanna y Satto Ishida.  
  
Jun se alisó el pelo de una vez y lo tenía de corto como la Mimi de 14 años, una de sus mejores amigas. Era algo menos altiva y menos egoísta. Trabajaba con Sora en su escuela.  
  
Tai se cortó el pelo considerablemente y trabajaba con Matt, solo que no en un cargo tan elevado y bueno. Era igual de altivo, bueno y cariñoso que 24 años atrás.  
  
Yolei e Izzy estaban casados y a punto de tener una hija, Yolei estaba de 8 meses pero muy feliz, se cortó el pelo y se cambió las gafas y sobretodo su forma de vestir.  
  
T.k. y Kari se casaron hace poco y Kari también iba a tener un bebé, de aquí 8 meses.  
  
Mimi y Joe estaban casados también con un hijo, que según Joe, podría ser médico si quisiera, el niño se llamaba Richard y tenía 7 años.  
  
Cody se dejó crecer el pelo como una chica normal y corriente y era mucho más femenina, dejó el kendo y practicaba el bolleyball y cosa que enamoró a Davis y ahora salían juntos, su matrimonio se acercaba...  
  
Los jóvenes o futuros padres no saben lo que les espera a sus hijos cuando el digimundo esté en peligro, otra vez por la amenaza de otros digimons malvados. O si lo saben?  
  
Eso ya depende de vosotros!  
  
[Que os ha parecido? El principio un poco raro verdad? Pero os gusta el final? Si es que lo habéis leído todo.  
  
Aceptaré: quejas, elogios, ect. menos insultos!  
  
Gracias por leerlo:  
  
Kari Ishikawa] 


End file.
